theoldonesfandomcom-20200216-history
Immortality
Immortality } Origin Information Effects Living forever with immunity to human diseases Category Supportive Powers & Abilities Immortality is an infinitely long lifespan and an arrested aging process. Immortality is an ability of the vampires and currently towards the species of werewolves. A vampire stops aging once turned. Upon their transformation, vampires then on become immune to all conventional illness, disease, virus and infection but still experiences pain and injuries. The only known disease or infection that can kill a vampire is a werewolf bite or wood. The first immortal beings were the original vampire family The Old Ones, the first vampires in history. In the series, vampires are characterized by drinking blood and acquiring immortality. The witches can delay aging, the werewolves are resistant due to its physical condition, so-called immortals are unable to die and are immune to all kinds of human and supernatural diseases and viruses. It is the concept of living for an infinite length of time, unless suffering a violent death. Only beings such as the vampires, hybrids and currently werewolves are immortal. Humans and others cannot live forever and thus are subject to aging and death. Immortals merely means cannot die of natural death as in age, disease or virus and must be killed by unnatural causes such as powerful magic, weapons or powers. Vampires can be consider the only true immortal as they can't die but can be obliberated due to their subtantial weaknesses. The Old Ones *The Old Ones are immune to natural death, physical aging, diseases and illnesses. *An Old One can be weakened by werewolf venom, which will eventually cause them to hallucinate as they obtain abnormal symptoms and become suspicious of everything. Though unlike normal vampires, the effects are only temporary and they will recover within a day. Vervain can also be used to weaken and slow them down, though less so than a normal vampire. *Though they are unable to be eradicated permanently by regular wooden stakes and weapons, a wooden stake through the heart will neutralize an Old One, appearing as if they were dead, but they will revive within a few hours. *If an Old One is stabbed through the heart with one of the silver daggers dipped in the ash of the White Oak Tree, it will eradicate an Old One, but only as long as the dagger remains in their heart. The daggers must be dipped in the ash before each use or it will lose its effect, even if it was removed for less than a minute. *They can also be affected by cursed objects; though not being able to eradicate them, they can suffer great damage or be nuetrilized. *The only way to permanently eradicate an Old One is to stab them in the heart with a stake made from the White Oak Tree. Though it will be destroyed with the Old One unless made not to with great enough magic; as magic is stated to be able to kill all things if enough of it can be conjured. Vampires *Vampires are immune to natural death, physical aging, diseases and most illnesses. *The only illness that can weaken or kill a vampire is werewolf venom, which will infect the wound and spread through the bloodstream. After that the vampire will start to hallucinate and cough up blood. Ultimately, the vampire becomes eradicated through abnormal symptoms and suspicious of everything. *Vervain can also be used to weaken and slow down a vampire. Though in come cases, vampires have shown to grow at least an immunity to its effects through consuming doses. *Wooden bullets are usually used to weaken vampires and kill vampires if made right. *The only way to kill a vampire is to rip out their heart, burn or decapitate them or a wooden stake through the heart. Magic can also be used to kill a vampire as magic is stated to be able to kill all things if enough of it can be conjured. *Normal vampires will also die in the event that the Old One whose bloodline they are apart of is eradicated, though it usually takes within a few hours to occur. Hybrids *Hybrids are immortal because they have both a werewolf gene, and a vampire gene. *The only way to kill a hybrid is through decapitation or heart extraction. Witches *They can delay the aging process, but it will eventually catch up with them. *If preliminating the accurate circumstances of their abilities, they could create a beneficial spell for immortality. *Unless they are killed and have their body preserved, in which when they are awakened they'll look the same as they did when they died. Spell '''The Immortality Spell '''is a spell casted and created by Lorena that originated from her internal agony and hatred for her adopted relative, which resulted in the birth of the original congregation of immortals. As time progressed, Lorena procured the initial and elusive spell upon herself. Werewolves *Since the the horrendous and abhorrent eradication of the original witch, Lorena; the specific mystical energy terminated from her liberational conclusion had become elucidated and preserved within the internal anatomies of all werewolves. In this particular ramification, werewolves were given the numerated osculation of immortality, along with their significant abilities as lycanthropes. Capability The user can never die. Although the user still experiences pain and injuries, mortal wounds result in the user becoming unconscious until injuries are tended upon, but their body will never rot, age or grow old. The possessor will stay young forever. Unlimitations *Can overcome the end of time, unless the form of immortality is an absolute type. *Some immortals, may die via decapitation or destruction of their molecules. *Other immortals may surpass concepts of death or destruction. *An effect of being immortal is the user may become mad, from the effects of time and boredom. *This can also cause madness overtime because the immortal is forced to watch those who aren't immortal die. Trivia *Blood is the life-force of an immortal, regarding the undead supernaturals. * The white oak tree is one of nature's sources of immortality. * Unlike various vampires after their time period, The Old Ones are truly immortal. This is due to the ramificated interims each of them has fulminated amongst the celestial dominion. *Only the witch who granted immortality to a being can take it away. * There is one known ways to cure immortality, which is the cure. Known Species *Vampires *Werewolves *Hybrids *Vampire-Witch Hybrids *Human-Vampire Hybrids *Eternals *Assailants Category:Supernatural Category:Vampires Category:Werewolves Category:Hybrids Category:Human-Vampire Hybrids Category:Vampire-Witch Hybrids Category:Assailants Category:Eternals Category:Powers Category:Witchcraft Category:Species Category:Tribrids